


Memories

by Bakeneko37



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Divine Beast Vah Medoh - Freeform, Fluff, Insecurity, Lost Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: There aren't a lot of things Revali can do while being a ghost sitting on top of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, so he spends his days thinking in what they were and what maybe they can be.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I liked Revali this much till yesterday so please bear with me :"D

It still felt unreal, illogical; Revali couldn’t fully accept that he was no longer part of the living world and was now part of the spiritual one, the one Zelda had talked about so many times in the past. It wasn’t fair, but he knew that he couldn’t complain when he hadn’t been strong enough to change his fate, that day it had only took a tornado and a shot on his back to slam his body against Medoh, his own Divine Beast, to make him give his last breath.

His head hurt just by thinking it although he wasn’t sure ghosts could feel pain, he didn’t even know if what hurt more was dying or his own pride, maybe both.

“It took you a hundred years” He whispered, knowing that the only one that could hear him were Medoh and the sky he once ruled “But you came in the end.”

He felt it, the moment where he assumed Link has woken up had felt like a small shockwave running through his body, the presence that had disappeared years ago suddenly came back and it brought his non-existent heart back to beat like crazy.

From his trapped position, he saw Ruta appear again at the top of that mountain, the red light coming out of her towards the castle, keeping it in its sight, ready, had Mipha been capable of taking the control back? Was she stronger than him? He doubted it and not because he thought she was weak, but because he had felt Urbosa, Daruk and her sank in panic and despair seconds before their connection disappeared, leaving him anxious and confused of what had happened till the same fate reached him.

The fact that Ruta was there again meant that the Zora had taken control over her again and that was ready to attack Ganon when the time came, what he didn’t know was that if the Zora had done it by themselves or if they had received help from _someone_ else. His beating heart told him to keep faith, that said someone was going to arrive sooner or later to help him and that he was the same he once hated and then loved while the rational part told him he should consider other options, his own tribe had tried to attack Medoh’s cannons and although they had made progress, Revali saw with impotence how at least two of them had fallen to their deaths thanks to a shot. Ruta didn’t have a self-defence mechanism like Medoh and Naboris, she and Rudania protected themselves within their environment, it went underwater and shot powerful water streams that hit the enemy and since the Zora were meant to be in water, that could have made them easier to take the control back while he was still stuck there.

But then link appeared, wearing that blue tunic he remembered he used all those years ago although it wasn’t good enough for the cold weather of his tribe, Revali had smiled for the first time in a long time as he watched him crossing the bridge and talked to the Rito that lived there till he reached the place he had bragged about his powers and abilities to make him react, but not getting anything and making him go to sulk inside of Medoh where no one could see him.

There was something weird in him, though, he could see the way the other looked at the village as if it was the first time he was there, the way he seemed to be in another world when that woman had told him the platform had been named Revali to honour the great Rito Champion and how he even looked at Medoh with wary eyes.

He hadn’t accepted it, he didn’t want to believe that everything he lived with Link was gone, that all those words, from hatred to love, were taken away by the wind and that only him, a ghost, was the only one that remembered. He didn’t want to accept that Link had been capable of forgetting him, he could accept he forgot about the other champions and even the princess, but forgetting him was a painful blow he didn’t want to accept.

Unfortunately, his fears were confirmed when the cannons were gone and Link planted both foot on Medoh’s back, the look of confusion and oddness that filled his eyes when he heard his voice almost made him whimper, thankfully he had managed to hold it back. Surely the only thing he remembered was the _I hate you_ part so he couldn’t do anything else apart from guiding him through the beast to get to the points his map marked and warning him about the creature that had been his end all those years ago, asking him to avenge him although it was a blow to his pride.

During their last talk he held back the need of wanting to tell him he was an idiot for forgetting many things and for making them wait so long before showing signs of life that let them know he was going to finish what he started; he held back all of this and the ones that he thought he could tell to him once they were reunited and gave him his power, reminding him that he still had things to do and shouldn’t be wasting time.

He assumed it was hard, really hard. Link had woken up to a world where he didn’t know anyone, where the memories came back like stabs to his heart since they made him realise that he had lost a lot moments and a lot of people, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to wake up in a place where and old man says you have to save the kingdom and the princess that has been keeping the evilness of the wold inside, hoping you regain your memories as you make your way around.

He let out a long sigh, sometimes he felt that he overthought things, but it wasn’t as if he could just fly around since he was a ghost, he couldn’t even made Medoh fly around in fear that the time came and that he would waste precious moments in positioning him back, he couldn’t be late, couldn’t do that to Link.

“I see you’re visiting me again” He said when a blue figure started to materialise a few metres away from where Medoh was resting “But I can’t blame you, my tribe has the best look of Hyrule’s kingdom.”

Link laughed quietly at hearing him, placing his bag and weapons down, sitting with his legs crossed and looking up in time to see the ghostly figure of the Rito’s champion flying down from the Divine Beast and standing at his side “It’s relaxing, I like here.”

“I can see Naboris and Rudania are on their positions” He continued, looking at the camel and lizard, salamander? He never knew, pointing at the castle “Impressive, you did your job.”

“Ganon is next… again” Link whispered, making Revali look at him with a raised brow “What if he…”

“If he uses the same stupid thing of possessing the Divine Beasts again, I’ll consider him as an even more pathetic Malice version that ever existed” He cut him before he could continue “Furthermore, I won’t be letting that creature defeats me again, same with the other champions, I’m sure.”

Link smiled, it was still weird how he felt so comfortable around the other when he had seen in that memory, and others, just how much he seemed to hate him for the sole fact of being him. From all the champions, it was only Revali the one that didn’t seem convinced he could do something against Ganon and that had left him really confused, he wondered if he had done something to the other that had made him so mad.

A while ago he had returned to the village with the idea of resting for a bit, Revali was right about the sight and the calm atmosphere of the village made him relax and feel better, he assumed the other wasn’t going to mind him as long as he didn’t say anything to him, but much to his surprise, it had been the Rito the one that moved closer and started to talk to him, soon they were chatting comfortably about what had happened since he woke up till that moment when he was going for Naboris.

“I suppose he won’t do it, I thought they could revive with the Blood moon, but they didn’t… I want to believe the plan will go great this time.

“We had a plan?” Revali let out an indignant squeak “It was a plan based on the hope the Princess woke her power up, thing that didn’t happen till… But yeah, I assume that things are going better.

Link knew what he meant, Zelda’s power didn’t wake up till Urbosa, Mipha, Daruk, Revali and even him had fallen, it needed something so awful to wake her power that he didn’t know just how she was feeling about it.

“But just like I said, you’re a great warrior, worth of my power so things will be better” For an unknown reason, Revali wasn’t looking at him while he said that and Link felt someone was crushing his chest “Now go and buy all the arrows avaible in Hyrule, I’m expecting from you and exceptional performance since you have my arc, Hero.”

The other smiled again, looking at the arc that he had left at his side and nodding slowly, standing up and looking at the other’s back while he looked at Medoh “Thank you, Revali.”

The words were simple but Revali could feel his feathers fluffing because of them, making him turn to look at him and finding that Link didn’t seem to be there for a couple of seconds before his eyes returned to focus on him “Come on, don’t waste more time.”

The smile the Hylian knight gave him made him remembered that smile, that wide and bright smile he thought he could only give to Mipha but that almost made him pass out when it was directed to him, making him feel more sure about himself as he flew to Medoh, that smile that had been the last he received from him.

“When I defeat Ganon, don’t vanish instantly,” Link said while he took his bag and weapons back, taking out his paraglider and walking to the corner to jump “I want to talk to you on Medoh, like we used to do.”

Before Revali could say something, he jumped, gliding down till he reached the other side of the village, turning back to wave a goodbye at him before he started to walk towards his horse and go away from there.

“So you remembered” He whispered as he started to fly back to Medoh’s head, chuckling softly “You’re so annoying.”

Now he wanted even more that things ended, but not only because he wanted to rest, but because he wanted to make Medoh fly again to sit on it’s head with Link at his side, keeping him warm with one of his wings.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was just so sudden that I realised I loved Revali and his couple with Link, from hate to love there's only one step and he's the perfect example for me. Expect more things from them too hah. The major character death tag it's Nintendo's fault, not mine-  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
